1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to collaborative systems engineering environments, and more particularly to those that consider cost as an independent variable during a design to affordability process.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional collaborative multi-disciplinary environments are used in the design, development, production, and support of complex systems. A collaborative multi-disciplinary environment links information from various multi-disciplinary groups involved with various aspects associated with the complex system to form a common information model that represents the complex system. The collaborative multi-disciplinary environment provides discipline specific views of the information model and integrates their tools and processes with a managed repository of information representing the complex system.
The collaborative multi-disciplinary environment is implemented in one or more commercially available software components, also referred to herein as commercial-off-the-shelf products (“COTS”), to manage and leverage various activities among the disciplines involved. Using the collaborative multi-disciplinary environment, the various disciplines contributing to decisions associated with the complex system can exploit a number of synergies that result from timely and reliable exchange of information.
Some conventional environments offer a standalone cost estimation capability that incompletely represents all the of costs associated with the complex system; that do not integrate well, if at all, with other components in the environment; that lack flexibility and scalability; and that are not tightly coupled to the information model associated with the complex system as it evolves during its life cycle.
What is needed is a multi-disciplinary information engine that estimates a total ownership cost of a complex system.